Here I Come
by Vampireprincess744
Summary: This is a story about Rose who thinks she is a human but she gets sent to Russia where she meets Dimitri and she discovers that she is not human.  And neither is he
1. Chapter 1

I felt a salty tear run down my cheek as I looked around the place that held my entire life. My over-flowing suitcase lay beside my coverless bed, and my windows felt exposed from the lack of curtains. I saw the place where the paint had scraped off because I would always put a cup of water there. My usually cluttered desk was now crystal clear, every memory that this room ever held was being tossed out the window. I would miss Montana. I would miss the fragrance of the woods, and the spray of the river on my face, I would miss sitting by the water and doing my homework. I would miss the hoot of the owl as I lay in my bed wide awake, anxious for the next day. I would miss my friends and family. I would especially miss my energetic, colorful, and artsy mother. After my father died when I was nine we became a lot closer; we told each other everything, stuff about our day, how I did on school assignments and such. My mother is an art teacher and her classroom is right below our home, I use to think it was cool having a house above her work, but then when I got older I thought "What is cool about having strangers painting underneath my home?" What if they're robbers checking out the place so that they know what to take when the come back that night! It really wasn't my decision to be sent away but I'm looking for a new change and maybe I'll like change.

"Rose, you're going to miss your plane if you don't hurry up." My mother's voice floated up to me from downstairs I heard it break at the end and I knew she was having a hard time with this.

"Be right there Mom." I yelled back in monotone. I'm usually the girl known for fighting in what she believes for, but being put on a plane and traveling to some unknown destination, nope no fight at all.

I turned and looked myself over in my full length mirror propped up on the wall. I always thought I looked like a princess from an exotic desert location. My dark brown hair that sometimes looks black that reached the end on my back, my brown cartoon looking eyes and a tan that any girl would kill for. Which is nothing like what my mom or dad looks like. I adjusted my red v-neck t-shirt, and decided I was finally ready to head down stairs. My feet clacked on the metal stairs on my way to the bottom. I paused to think about the times when I played on these stairs when I was younger. Everything in my life was far less complicated back then. When I got to the bottom of the stairs after I took a trip down memory lane, I was hit with a force like a wrecking ball. I wrapped my arms around my mother and hugged her back tightly as the tears started to flow once more.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll call and write, and we'll talk on the phone all the time, I promise." I told her.

"I know you will just..."

"Just what Mom?"

"I'll miss you so much you can never forget home." She cried into my shirt.

"Forget home? Who do you think you're talking to, I'll never forget." I told her. She finally let go of me and I was able to breath once more. Her sapphire eyes were puffy from crying and she was fighting to hold back more tears.

"I'll call you when I get there." I promised.

I tuned away and walked outside into the cool fall air. I looked back at my mother who was still standing there watching me go. I managed a small wave and a sad smile. It took all my strength not to turn back and run into her arms. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked down the street. All the way I kept telling myself "Don't look back. Don't look back."

When I reached the airstrip I thought about turning back, but that would cause my mother more grief. As I took one last breath I braced myself for what was to come. I stepped on to the plane, found my seat and plunked down. I was tired and hungry and thinking about what went so wrong in my life. I had wonderful family and friends, people would loved me, but all that was thrown down the toilet, my life and world was turned upside down. I put my head on the seat in front of me. "What did I do to deserve this, I was a good girl, my life was supposed to be happy and cheerful, not the big HUGE wreck that it is now." I sat there speaking quietly to myself. When I finally recovered from my mental break down I leaned back into my chair.

I closed my eyes and I soon felt myself drifting into a peaceful slumber. "Just wait until you wake up." I told myself. "Your life will be anything but peaceful."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter finally up. I'm sooo HAPPY. Enjoy :D**

When I opened my eyes after a much needed sleep I realized that we were no longer in Montana, in fact the plane wasn't even in the United States anymore. I rose from my seat to stretch my back. I looked up to where my bag was stashed; I never realized how high it was before. I stood on my tiptoes and reached outward with my hand. I fumbled and fussed over getting my bag down; I finally gave up and I put my feet flat on the floor and huffed in annoyance. Then a big hand reached over me and got my bag down; I jumped for joy inside and turned around to thank my savor when I was met with the eyes of my father, I stood there staring at them trying to see if it was my dad or if I still needed sleep. I quickly realized that the eyes of my father were attached to a different body. The eyes looked like chocolate and the way they were boring holes into my body made me self-conscious. He stuck out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri."

It took me a moment to realize that his introduction was directed at me, even though he was staring right at me.

"Rose," I managed to choke out.

He turned around to exit the plane and I walked after him. As we got off the plane and stepped into the airport Dimitri turned to face me.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" he questioned.

"Well, who wants to know?" No way was I going to tell this stranger who I was, I may have been in a deja-vu moment back there but I was still smart. This isn't la la land where everyone gets along and there are singing trees, this is the real world with real creeps.

"I'm Dimitri, I told you that." He gave me a look that said "What's wrong with you, don't you listen?"

"Ya so, does that mean I'm supposed to trust some guy who helped me with my bags."

He let out a soft chuckle before answering "I am here to escort you to the house you will be staying in for the next few months."

Oh he's a gentlemen "OK well then, how do you know the people I'll be staying with?" I asked yet again.

"I'm the son of the woman who owns the house, also known as my mother."

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

He looked amused at my expression so I tried to change the subject quickly.

"Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to go to your... um house?

After ten minutes of me lugging my bag behind me and yelling at cars that didn't let us pass we finally got to a red convertible mustang, my heart leaped out at the sight of it and I'm pretty sure I was about to cry because of the beauty of it. I was excited to get into the warm car but I carefully opened the door and made sure that it didn't hit the car next to us, with Dimitri watching my every move, amused at my carefulness with this car. When I sat down on the plush seats in the car, I savored the warmth like it was a chocolate chip cookie straight out of the oven.

"So I normally like to know some things about the people I live with." I hinted to Dimitri.

"You'll like my mother she's sweet, loving and a great cook." He told me.

_"Well that makes me feel better". _I thought harshly.

On the way to Dimitri's house I got a better look at him. He had shoulder length brown hair, eyes like my fathers, and he looked to be in his 20's. He didn't seem much older than me considering that I was 17. He had a hard look about him that didn't seem natural for a man of his age. Many guys in their twenties are complete jerks. He didn't seem all that bad, except for the lack of social ability.

"So... how long have you lived here?" I asked desperate for a conversation of any kind.

"All my life." He replied.

I gave him a blank stare. _"That's it that's all you're going to tell me?"_ I screamed in my head. I blew out a gust of air and settled back in my seat.

"But I have been other places." he commented, noticing my pouting and slouching.

"Really where?" I inquired.

"Around about I was just in Montana a couple weeks ago, lovely places, lots of trees and lakes." He said with admiration.

I sucked in a breath. He hit close to home. I missed the place that I grew up in so much and the thought of him going there and describing it in perfect detail broke me. Dimitri noticed my discomfort.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized, not realizing the real truth.

"No, it's just that, I miss home so much, and you talking about is just a soft spot for me right now."

Dimitri looked at me with concern. He didn't say anything else; he settled back into his chair and continued driving. After ten minutes of comfortable silence the sky darkened I looked out the window at the street lamps and the stars glistening in the sky. The car started rolling to a stop and I saw that we had hit our first red light for miles. I leaned back in my chair not thinking much of it. Except when two people stepped directly in our path. I thought they were just maniacs looking to cause trouble, and then I saw Dimitri tense up beside me. When I looked back at the people I realized they were closer now and I could really get a good look at them. They looked just like human beings, except they were as pale as white sheets and their eyes were ringed in red. They snarled in the direction of the car and I gasped when I saw two pointy teeth in their mouths. They resembled vampires, but that was impossible and I shook that thought out of my mind. Dimitri tensed up again and reached for the door handle. I quickly caught onto what he was doing and I grabbed a hold of his upper arm, which was quite muscular and I scolded myself for having those thoughts in a time like this.

"Please don't." I begged him; I even turned on my puppy dog eyes, which always worked on my father when he was alive.

He turned to face me with a hard look, but when he saw my scared expression his face turned into one of pain as though he couldn't bear to leave me. Just as quickly as that look of vulnerability came across it was gone in a flash.

"Don't worry I deal with this stuff all the time." He reassured me. And with that he slipped out of my grasp and was out the door in a flash. He walked up to the creatures and stood in front of the car in a protective stance, I saw him pause for a brief moment as the creatures tore their gazes away from me and to him. They looked at him with such anger and hatred that one may have thought that they had met before. They spoke quickly, each word leaving their pale lips as the next one came, Dimitri stood back, letting them say what they wanted.

When one of them gestured to me in the car Dimitri's body went tenser than I thought possible. The two creatures realized that they no longer were safe just as Dimitri rammed his body into theirs. The first one went down without a hitch and I thought I saw Dimitri plunge something into his heart, I heard a shrill shriek as the creature tried to throw Dimitri off. The second one stood back watching, not even trying to help the other one. When he realized that Dimitri was engrossed with his partner he started heading towards the car, and me. I fumbled with the door handle willing it to open. I looked over to where Dimitri was, he was standing over the first body making sure it was dead, and when he turned and saw me in the car with the creature heading towards me he sprinted to the car and wrenched the creature form the door just as he was opening it. The car trembled with fear as the door was ripped from its hinges. The thing grabbed onto my leg and tried to pull me out the hole it had just made. Dimitri kept pulling and pulling, his face turning redder and redder with each tug, but this one was stronger than the last. I held onto the door handle and tried to get my leg free.

"Rose, let go." Dimitri panted in my direction.

"Are you crazy? No!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and I felt the overwhelming sensation to do what he asked, I'm pretty sure I would have jumped off a cliff for him at that moment. I sucked in one last breath of air and let go.

**Review, Review. May the odds be ever in Roses favor. (Hunger Games)**


	3. Chapter 3

When the door handle slipped out of my grasped I was hurled through the air like a flying rocket, I squeezed my eyes shut as the ground came rushing towards me, and I prepared myself for the hit. My arm took the impact of my fall, and I rolled until I was flat on my stomach. I mustered up enough strength to lift myself up off the street. I cradled my arm against my body, searing pain shot through every ounce of my body as I tried to move my shoulder back into place. The street was dark and quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight. Except a man walking in my direction. My first thought was that the creature had hurt Dimitri or even killed him. Then I noticed the height of the man. I picked myself up off the ground then I half ran, half stumbled to the man. When I reached Dimitri I threw my arms around him.

"I'm so happy that you're OK." I said to him as he held me in his arms.

He pulled away from me, and looked me over.

"Are you hurt? Are you OK? Do you need to go see a doctor?" He fired all of these questions at me.

"I'm fine. I think I broke my arm, but that doesn't matter right now."

He pulled me back into a tight hug. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and smiled to myself. Standing there wrapped in his arms was true comfort to me. I never felt this safe anywhere; not in my own home. Not even in the arms of my mother.

We stood there for what seemed like forever. Clinging to each other for dear life. I finally unraveled myself from him and prepared myself for what I was going to do next.

"What are you?" I asked hoping that my voice had a menacing sound so that he knew I wasn't messing around.

"What do you mean I'm human, I'm the same Dimitri?" He responded sounding confused.

"Don't play games with me! I've gotten hurt before I can handle it." I said through clenched teeth.

"What are you?" I growled, slower than last time.

The flashing head lights of a car interrupted whatever Dimitri was about to tell me, or not tell me. The car slowed to a halt just as it reached us. The driver stepped out and made his way around the car to meet us.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the street?" He questioned us with a thick southern accent.

"Our car broke down a few miles down the road and we figured we'd try and walk home, or to the nearest telephone."

The man looked at Dimitri and me as if we had grown two heads.

"Are you crazy? You know that this is the worst place to walk around in the dark don't ch-ya."

"Well you see sir we've been walking for a very long time and I think our brains kinda shut down, so we're not thinking straight."

"Alright hop in; I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you sir, just to the nearest gas station, then we'll" he gestured to me, "be out of your hair."

"Don't be silly if I'm going to give you a ride it's going to be all the way to your home. Now get in I say."

**Ooohhhh who do you think the man is? Review please. Or Dimitri will lose the next fight. :D **


	4. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry Ihaven't updated in a LONG time. School's been hectic and stressful. I also have major writers block. Again really sorry. I'll tyry and update A.S.A.P. Really sorry don't kill me :(**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this


End file.
